The Pact II
by purpleheart10
Summary: Now that Carly and Freddie are finally together, what comes next?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so we've got to go back to that place again and buy some more of these cute skirts!"

She told her best friend excitedly as they entered T-bo's new coffee place beside the Groovy Smoothies. As usual, Freddie opened the door for them and as soon as they were in, he held her hand and she swore she felt a tingling feeling in her heart.

"Don't you think you've got enough skirts for a year's wardrobe, Carls?" Sam smirked as she slumped herself on her seat. "And my foot freaking hurts!"

"They're cute!"

"You think they're cute or Freddie thinks they're cute on you?" Sam teased. "Which one?"

Carly blushed as soon as Freddie laughed softly at what Sam had said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree." Freddie told them both. "And by the way, Sam. Pete said he likes it when you're wearing skirts. Just saying."

Carly giggled as she watched Sam's jaw drop. "You guys talk about me?"

Freddie nodded. "Pretty much. Yeah, he loves talking about you. Just won't shut up about Sam Puckett." Sam's cheeks turned crimson, suddenly wanting to have Pete there with them so she could kiss him and tell him that he's adorable. "Just as I love talking about Carly."

"Must you always?" Carly asked sweetly before Freddie kissed her lips.

"Yes."

And he was giving her his famous smirk that Carly really, really adored. They were looking at each other like they were lost in their own little happy world and no one could ever come in between their love. Except that Sam had groaned audibly and Carly and Freddie had to snap out of it.

"Just go get us some coffee before I leave you two alone!"

"The usual?"

The girls nodded at him and he disappeared.

"Spill."

Sam said seriously and Carly was caught off guard.

"What?"

"What's bothering you? I know you wanna tell me something but you don't want Freddie to know about it so now that he's gone, you may start talking."

Carly's eyes grew wide in shock. "How on earth do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you know that I wanna tell you something that I don't wanna say in front of Freddie?" she asked. "I'm not that obvious, right? I mean, Freddie can't know about this because… because it would ruin everything!"

"First of all, I'm your best friend!" Sam stated obviously. "And second, now you're talking."

Carly sighed. "We've been dating for three months now and it's been the best three months of my life but Sam, you know what I want. I'm twenty six and one-fourth and I'll be twenty-seven in nine months!"

"Calm down, cupcake." Sam giggled. "Oh, and act natural because Freddie's looking at you like he's seen the sun for the first time and I can't believe I'm quoting twilight so just smile back at him."

Carly turned her head around and looked at Freddie. He was still in line and he was looking at her lovingly, as if he already missed being with her. Somehow, it calmed her nerves. She smiled back at him and then turned back to Sam.

"Okay." She started. "I want to marry him, Sam."

"Woah!" she gasped. "Like now? Just three months into the relationship?"

"Yes!" Carly answered. "We've been practically dating since we were in Stanford and even when Shelby and Brad happened! I've known him since forever and he's like the closest guy in my heart next to dad and Spencer!"

"Oh." Sam tried to find the right words to say without Carly flipping out. "Did you talk about this to him?"

"Kinda." Carly answered hesitantly.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I kind of called myself his fiancée the night we got together…"

"The same night he lied down in the middle of the road and tried to get himself killed just because you wouldn't listen to him and you kept walking out on him?" Sam smirked.

"Yes, Sam."

"Carry on."

"So I called myself his fiancée and he kind of told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend first because he's wanted that since forever and I agreed. That was the last time we've talked about it."

"That's it?" Carly nodded. "Cupcake, based from what he told you, we're definitely going to have a wedding so there really is no reason to stress about it!"

"But, Sam! We're not getting any younger!" Carly stubbornly replied.

"So your point is…"

"My point is that I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him." She told her honestly. "But I think he's not yet ready. Or at least he's still not into the marriage thingy and it scares the hell out of me. What if we never get there and things just start to fall apart?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at her best friend's paranoia. "Seriously? Seriously! Carls… the boy practically wanted to marry you since the first time he laid his eyes on you and he was what then? Eight? Seven? What makes you think he'd change his mind about it now?"

"Well, remember the pact we made before we graduated from Ridgeway?"

"That you'll get married once you're twenty-six?"

"Yes! That's what I'm telling you!"

"Okay, cupcake. Listen to me." Carly tried to collect herself. "You are still twenty-six. You're not yet old and so am I but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is there is no way Freddie wouldn't want to marry you because I bet my life he loves you so much and he's never gonna let you go. I just think that he's waiting for the right time, the perfect time, and then he's gonna pop the question."

Carly let her best friend's words sink in. Sam was right. There could be no way that he wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with her because he does! Carly could feel it with the way he kisses her and stares at her longingly in the middle of a movie. She could feel it in every little thing that he does.

"Thanks, Sam."

The blonde smiled at her best friend just in time as Freddie came back with their frappes. He started laying down their orders one by one on the table.

"Choco chip frappe for Sam." Freddie announced dorkily. "And mocha for my favourite girl."

Carly smiled heartily at him. "Thanks, Freddie."

He sat down beside her. "You're welcome!"

Sam took a sip of her drink contentedly and slumped back on her seat. She didn't care if she was being the third wheel because Carly would do it for her and Pete in a heartbeat. Besides, she wanted to spend some time with them just like the old times and frankly, it was never weird even though Carly and Freddie were dating now.

She watched her two best friends just talk and smile at each other lovingly. She watched how Freddie brushed Carly's hair once in a while so he could clearly see her face, how Carly rubs his arm unconsciously, and just how they love each other.

"There's gonna be a wedding, alright."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**SURPRISE? :D**

**I know this is not what I had originally planned and just like you guys, I thought that "THE PACT" was over for good but I couldn't help but wonder what the hell happens to Freddie and Carly after they finally got together? :{P**

**Oh, and I think I've really deprived you of Creddie chapters in the first part because they were mostly 'just friends' almost the entire story until the very last chapter so... *smiles***

**Bad idea? Haha. **

**And I hope you like this one just as you like the first one! I'll try my best to update this regularly. :{D Keep reviewing so I know what you guys think, okay? Love you all and cheers to iCarly's EMMY nomination! ^_^ **

**-purpleheart10**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Benson?"

Freddie looked up at the woman standing by his office door. Mrs. Delaware had been his secretary ever since he was promoted months ago. He loved her dearly because she reminded him of his mother – just less the crazy side. She was in her late thirties, happily married to an artist and a proud mother of two boys.

"Your lovely girlfriend's here to see you."

And she loved Carly so much.

His office face turned into an ear to ear smile as Carly entered his office with brown paper bags in hand, wearing a white dress that exaggerated her flawlessness and that breath-taking smile of hers. He immediately stood up from his seat to meet her halfway and envelope her in a warm hug that says _you're the best part of my every day._

He leaned down to kiss her as if they haven't seen each other for a long time. Well, truth is that Freddie just returned from a three-day trip to New York to visit his mom and when he arrived at his apartment that morning before coming in to work, Carly and Sam had already left to open flower shop. He would have loved to drop by and see her but he was already running late for a meeting.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Delaware smiled sheepishly before closing his door but both were too busy and in love to hear her.

"What brings you here?" he asked sweetly, grabbing the paper bags from her before pulling her closer to him if it was even possible. "Miss me?" and he gave her his famous smirk that she couldn't resist.

"Maybe." Carly answered playfully that earned her another quick kiss on the lips. "I brought you snacks."

"Thank you." He smiled as they sat down on his little couch. "How did you get here?"

She took out the pasta she had bought out of the bag. "Gibby's delivering some flowers two blocks away. I asked him to drop me off because…" she put the straws in their drinks and everything she was doing, even the tiniest little things, never ceases to amaze him. "I know you missed me a lot."

He rolled his eyes then chuckled. "A bit conceited, are we?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Is it being conceited if it's true?" Freddie smiled at her. "And don't worry. I think I missed you more than you did. I was this close to having Sam kick my ass all the way to New York."

"That says a lot." He laughed. "Sam would never even dare to hurt you!"

"True." Carly said. "She's the best friend anyone could ask for."

He pretended to be hurt. "What about me, huh?"

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." She replied sincerely even though she knew he was just kidding. The tone in her voice made Freddie drop his soda and look at Carly. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at him and he could see every bit of himself in her. "I can't even say how thankful I am that you've waited for me all these years, that you're still there to catch me and love me even though I've hurt you countless of times. I know I've always been unfair to you and the truth is, I don't even know why you've stuck around." She looked down and started toying with her dress. "I don't ever want you to leave, Freddie. Sam maybe my soul mate but you are the love of my life."

For once, he didn't know what to say.

"You want to know why I'm still here?" he took her hands and kissed them softly. "Because you're worth it. I don't care how many times you hurt me, Carly. I don't care how many times you push me away."

"I will never…"

"I know." Freddie smiled to assure her. "What I'm saying is, I will never leave you. I will always be here to love you, Carls. Even when I hate you because trust me, days will come when we won't be like this, when things just won't be perfect for us. There will be fights, ugly ones, and you're gonna want to stomp on my feet again or throw me shoes or whatever thing you can find…" she closed her eyes and smiled at the bittersweet memories "and I'm gonna want to scream at you at the top of my lungs and you're gonna cry and I'd hate myself for it."

She didn't know why her eyes were becoming teary.

"But I'm not gonna leave. I'm always gonna show up. I'm always gonna want to be there for you, to sleep beside you, to wake up and face every day with you. And that's why you don't have to worry about anything. That's how much you mean to me."

"That's how much you love me." She continued for him.

Freddie kissed away the lone drop of tear on her cheek and the next thing he knew, Carly threw herself onto him, making him almost lose his balance.

"I love you!" she cried against his shoulders. "I love you so much, Freddie!"

"I love you more." He whispered, kissing her hair as she continued to sob.

The moment was interrupted when Mrs. Delaware knocked on his door. Carly immediately sat up and fixed herself as Freddie just watched her with awe. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you wait until my meeting's done? Let's go home together. It'll just take thirty to forty-five minutes."

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll be here."

"You can use my computer if ever you get bored. The password is your birthday." He smiled. "Love you."

She smiled back at him. "You too."

Before Freddie opened the door to leave, he turned back and grabbed the untouched lasagne from the glass table. "I'll take this with me and brag about how my girlfriend's the sweetiest."

"Sweetiest?" she teased even though her heart's melting.

"Once a nerd, always a nerd."

* * *

When Carly was done with her food, she immediately sat down on Freddie's office chair and encoded her birthday just like he instructed. She minimized the open tabs for his work and started browsing the internet.

As she was updating and browsing her social network accounts and all random stuff, animal videos and celebrity gossips, she saw at the corner of her eye some magazines under his paper works. Out of boredom, she pulled out one and her eyes opened wide as her heart started to beat a little bit faster upon seeing what the magazines were all about.

She immediately dialled a number on her phone.

"Saaaam!" she almost shouted. "I'm here at Freddie's office and you wouldn't believe what I saw! NO! Freddie's not cheating on me with Mrs. Dela… SAM! FOCUS!" she scolded her best friend. "I saw some magazines on top of his desk and… NO, SAM! FREDDIE'S NOT INTO THOOSE AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

She wanted to strangle her best friend for laughing so hard on the phone but if she couldn't tell someone about what she saw, she'd freak out more.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT CANDIES OR COSMO OR… I hate you so much, Sam! HE HAS THREE DIFFERENT WEDDING MAGAZINES ON HIS DESK AND I'M FREAKING OUT, SAM! FREAKING OUT!" She tried to calm herself just as Sam wanted her to do. "I know I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this… Yes, Sam. But three months?" she sighed. "I know. Maybe. But still. If only you could feel my heart right now… Scared? Maybe. Excited? A lot… Okay. I will… Thanks, Sammy! Say hi to Pete for me… and don't tell him… it's kinda embarrassing… Promise? Okay."

Carly browsed the magazines for a while to try to calm her nerves but it was no use. Breathing heavily, she opened his browser again and clicked on the history button just as Sam had suggested a while ago. Slowly, she scrolled down to check every single website he had visited for the last two weeks. Most of the sites were unfamiliar to her and she figured they were about work so she continued to scroll down and she swore she almost fell of her chair when she saw two three sites about wedding cakes and four engagement rings.

She opened the sites one by one out of curiosity and she loved everything she was seeing. She started to imagine her wedding with Freddie and how perfect it would be.

Carly was in her own world when she heard Freddie saying something to Mrs. Delaware so she immediately put the magazines back where she found them and covered them again with his neatly stacked papers. She closed the browser and opened Plants vs Zombies and tried her best to look bored as hell.

"Hey!" Freddie greeted her lovingly and she looked up to him and smiled. "Destroyed my files yet?"

"I think I've deleted them all." She teased back.

"What are you doing anyway?" he walked towards her and stayed behind her chair. "That game bores me to death!"

She chuckled. "Hey, it's pretty fun too. But nothing beats Pak-rat for me. Best game ever!"

"Tell that to Spencer and Sasha." He laughed. "Ready to go?"

"Sure!" she replied.

* * *

"Will Sam be able to run the shop by herself for at least two to three days next week?" Freddie said as they were driving towards Bushwell Plaza. "What do you think?"

Carly stopped texting and looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

"Me and my buddies are planning to meet up at Stanford next Friday. Tim wants a mini-reunion or something." He explained. "I think he just wants to brag about him competing at the Olympics next year." He smirked.

"Well, that's something to brag about!" she replied. "I never thought he'd continue his swimming career after college. That's pretty huge."

"Yep. So what do you think?" he glanced at her. "Is my girl up for some road trip?"

"YEAH!" she replied excitedly. "That would be awesome! Road trips are the best! Plus, I get two days off. I gotta tell Sam though and that would mean going over all the appointments and details with her and Gibby but I can do it!"

He smiled at how happy the news made her. "We won't be staying at a hotel though."

Her brows frowned in confusion.

"How about camping by the lake where we used to stay up and watch the stars together?" he asked. "I missed that place."

"Oh." Her heart started to torture her again. "Just us or will Tim and your buddies come along?"

"Just us." He replied seriously. "I want that night to be very special."

"Oh."

And Carly never found sleep that night.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry for making you guys wait! Hope it's worth it! And thank you so much for the positive responses about this sequel. 3 **

**TWO to THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm kidding, of course. :{P **

**-purpleheart10**


End file.
